Welcome to Mutant high
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Warning slash mm ff: my story is set after X2. The school is getting ready for the new students and love is in the air. The world is about to change for Sudents and teachers alike.
1. New arrivles

New arrivals  
  
The school stood quietly as the early hours of Saturday morning creped through out it. Logan sat drinking his coffee in the reck-room as the rest of the school slept in. The only other people up were the other two members of the X-men Scott and Ororo who had left on a mission earlier. It had been over a years since Jean's death. He knew that Scott had done all he could to save her but Scott still blamed himself. Logan knew that since her death Jean had hunted Scott's dreams making it impossible for him to sleep. Logan and Scott's friendship had started to grow and then had developed in to their newly formed relationship. As Logan laid back and closed his eyes the sound of the Professors voice filled his head. Logan headed to the Professors office were he found Scott and Storm were already there.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Logan Scott turned to face Logan, "Storm and Scott have just brought in the new students, here are the files on them. Logan this year you will join the faculty as the advance defence and weaponry training teacher" said the Professor as they took the files, Logan didn't argue as he followed Scott out of the room. "Scott wait up, how are you holding up?" asked Logan. Scott smiled "as good at I can" said Scott. The two of them walked to Scott's classroom, Logan sat down on Scott's desk. "So looks like I'm going to be looking after the kid too this year" said Logan "yeah, well for a start you'll have to give those things up" said Scott referring to Logan's cigars.  
  
"Who's going to stop me bub?" laughed Logan "I won't even try" laughed Scott. "Nice to hear you laughing Cyke it's been a while" said Logan as he put his arms round Scott's waist. "Not now Logan, my class will be arriving and I have to brief Colossus my TA before we meet the new students" said Scott. "So who are they?" asked Logan "have you even read the files?" asked Scott. "Why should I when you will tell me" laughed Logan. Scott hugged Logan and smiled. Once they were finished they headed down to meet the students. As they heeded out on to the grounds they saw Storm and the new recruits.  
  
"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for gifted children, I'm Ororo Monroe, codename Storm, this is Scott Summers and Logan codenames Cyclops and Wolverine" said Storm as Logan and Scott stood at her side. "Thanks Storm, ok that's our intros over role call.  
  
David Alleyne"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Sofia Mantega"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Laurie Collins"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Josh Foley"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Noriko Ashida"  
  
"Noriko Ashida has anyone seen Noriko Ashida" asked Scott suddenly a flash of blue light raced in front of them. "Noriko Ashida I presume?" asked Scott. "Yeah kinda got lost" said Noriko. Scott just glared "Ya ok kid, we all get lost in this place" said Logan as he put his hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott relaxed "If ya finshed with them Storm can get them settled?" said Logan. "Almost" said Scott  
  
"Jullian Keller"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cessily Kincaid, Santo Vaccarro"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Jay Guthrie" "Yes"  
  
"Sooraya Qadir"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Ok Storm their all your" laughed Scott as Storm showed the kid around. 


	2. Settling in

Settling in  
  
Scott and Logan were laughing as they headed to the Rec-room "hi Mr Logan Mr Summers" said Kitty as she phased through them. Logan laughed to himself as the sat down on the couch. "What's with you?" asked Scott "nothing, the Twerp makes me laugh, the Kids should be up soon. What do ya think, ya going to have hell with ya new ones?" asked Logan. "They seem like good kids though I think Noriko Ashida is a female you" laughed Scott.  
  
"Guten Tag Logan, Scott" said Kurt as he came in followed by Storm, Hank, Gambit and the Professor. The all sat down, "they all seem to be settling in ok, though I think Miss Ashida and Logan have a lot in common" laughed Storm "told you" laughed Scott. "Anyway, first order of business, Mr Guthrie" said the Professor "yer the kids wing are too big for ya dorms" said Logan. "Ha yeah remember Warren?" laughed Scott "I believe he will need a single room, isn't the one by your room free Scott?" asked Storm. "Yes" said Scott "then we will give him that room" said the professor.  
  
Suddenly the sound of the students wakening and coming down rung through the school. "Hi Logan" said Rogue as she kissed Logan and Scott. Soon the Rec-room was filled with the X-kids. Bobby, Rogue, Colossus and flea were playing pool when the new kid entered the room. Suddenly there was an uncomfortable silence as the teachers were stood between the two groups. "Hi I'm Bobby Drake aka Iceman" said Bobby as he broke the silence.  
  
"I 'm David Alleyne" said David as shook Bobby's hand and pushed him out of the way as Pietro came running past. "Ow" said bobby as he landed on his ass. "I guess that a good enough way to break the ice" said Rogue as the others groaned. As the two groups became one the teachers laughed. "It's seems like we will be ok" laughed the professor as he left. "Ok what the hell was that?" asked Noriko "oh that was Pietro aka Quicksilver, his sister is Wanda aka the Scarlet witch. They are always fighting it's only for fun most of the time. You will get used to it" laughed Bobby.  
  
Suddenly Pietro rushed into the room, slipped and landed under the pool table. Wanda quickly followed screaming "you mincing fairy get back here". Wanda leapt forward and grabbed Pietro by the leg and dragged him out kicking and screaming. "Remy help me, or you're on the coach for the next two weeks" yelled Pietro. "Ha you can't last that long" yelled Gambit. "Help me or I will tell her who's idea it was to paint her room pink" yelled Pietro as Wanda dropped him and turned to Gambit. "Merde" yelled Gambit as he raced out for the room followed by Wanda on the warpath.  
  
"Looks like all is well in the LeBeau house" laughed Hank. Scott what to get up to leave "and were ya think your going Slim?" asked Logan. "I have work to do" said Scott Logan grabbed the back of Scott's jeans and pulls him back down. "Like fuck ya are" laughed Logan as he put his arm round Scott. "Colossus can handle ya class, ya ass is mine Slim" said Logan. "Are they?" asked Sofia "oh Mr Logan and Mr Summers, yeah they've been together since Miss Grey died last year" said Bobby.  
  
"Hey guys" said Julian "hey Julian what's up?" asked David "any of you seen Jay?" asked Julian "nah man, how about you guys?" asked David. "Who's Jay?" asked Flea "red headed lad with red wings can't miss him" said Julian. "I will see, Mr Maximoff have you seen him?" asked Jubilee as Pietro got up off the floor. "Cute thing with red wings, yeah I've seen him, he's outside. Take my advice don't let him get away. Believe me it took me long enough to stop them fighting" he said pointing to Scott and Logan. "In the end I had to steel their uniforms in the showers just to get them to see it" said Pietro. "That's it Maximoff ya better run because Wanda got nothing on us" said Logan as him and Scott chased Pietro out the room.  
  
Julian walked outside, the sun was out and it was warm. Jay was sat over by the trees with his guitar.  
  
Alarm goes off at seven  
  
And you start uptown.  
  
You put in your eight hours  
  
For the powers that have always been.  
  
Till it's five P.M.  
  
Then You go  
  
Downtown  
  
Where the folks are broke.  
  
Downtown  
  
Where your life's a joke.  
  
Downtown  
  
When you buy your token,  
  
you go  
  
Home to skid row.  
  
Yes, you go  
  
Downtown  
  
Where the cabs don't stop  
  
Downtown  
  
Where the food is slop  
  
Downtown  
  
Where the hop-heads flop  
  
in the snow  
  
Down on Skid Row  
  
Uptown you cater to a million jerks.  
  
Uptown you're messengers and  
  
mailroom clerks  
  
eating all your lunches at the  
  
hot dog carts.  
  
The bosses take your money  
  
And they break your hearts.  
  
Uptown you cater to a million whores.  
  
You disinfect terrazzo on their  
  
bathroom floors.  
  
Your morning's tribulation,  
  
afternoon's a curse  
  
And five o'clock is even worse  
  
That's when you go  
  
Downtown  
  
Downtown  
  
Downtown  
  
Down on skid row  
  
Down on skid row  
  
Down on skid row  
  
Down on skid row!  
  
Where the guys are drips.  
  
Where they rip your slips.  
  
Where relationships are no go.  
  
Down on skid row  
  
Down on skid row  
  
Down on skid row  
  
Down on skid row!  
  
Poor! All my life I've always been poor.  
  
I keep asking God what I'm for,  
  
and he tells me "Gee, I'm not sure  
  
sweep that floor, kid."  
  
Oh, I started life as an orphan,  
  
a child of the street  
  
Here on skid row.  
  
He took me in, gave me shelter, a bed,  
  
Crust of bread and a job  
  
Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob,  
  
Which I am.  
  
So I live  
  
Downtown  
  
That's your home address. Ya live  
  
Downtown  
  
When your life's a mess.  
  
Ya live  
  
Downtown  
  
Where depressions' jes'  
  
Status Quo.  
  
Down on skid row  
  
Someone show me a way to get  
  
outa here,  
  
'cause I constantly pray I'll get  
  
outa here  
  
Please, won't somebody say I'll get  
  
outa here  
  
Someone gimme my shot or I'll  
  
rot here.  
  
Downtown  
  
There's no rules for us.  
  
Downtown  
  
'Cause it's dangerous.  
  
Downtown  
  
Where the rainbow's jus a no-show  
  
Downtown  
  
Where the sun don't  
  
Downtown  
  
Past the bottom line  
  
Downtown  
  
Go ask any wino, he'll know  
  
I'll do I dunno what to get outa skid Downtown  
  
But a hell of a lot to get outa skid  
  
Downtown  
  
People tell me there's not a way outa skid  
  
Downtown  
  
But believe me I gotta get outa skid Row!"  
  
sang Jay who was unaware of Julian's presence.  
  
"Downtown Little shop of horror, let me guess ruff life?"  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it"  
  
"Ok, know anything else?"  
  
"Yeah but you will have to wait to hear them" laughed Jay as he and Julian headed back to Jay's dorm room. The stood there for a while suddenly Julian kissed Jay "what the fuck" yelled Jay. "Sorry I I I I I thought...." stutter Julian "you thought wrong, I'm sorry I don't think we can be friends" said Jay as he closed his door. Heavy hearted Julian walked back to his room. He sat down on his bed alone when Pietro came in. "Still running?" laughed Julian.  
  
"Hey, how did you and the red head do?" asked Pietro as he sat down next to him. "I blew it, I tried to kiss him and he freaked" said Julian. "Kid he's probably scared, believe me Remy was the same once, after a while he came round to it and he's never looked back. Believe me when he's ready he will come, I've seen him he digs you. Give him time" said Pietro as he went to leave "oh if Scott, Logan or Wanda asked you haven't seen me" laughed Pietro as he took off. 


	3. Schools in

Schools in  
  
The next week went slowly for Jay, he hadn't seen Julian since the incident. He hadn't been to class. "Noriko wait up" yelled Jay as he headed to class. "Where's Julian? I thought you were going to talk to him?" asked Noriko "I would but he's not been in class, Ko I don't know what to do. I really do like him, I've had time to think and I was an ass to him when all he wanted was to be with me" said Jay.  
  
"Well looks like you got your wish, he's in class" said Ko "Shit it's Mr Summers class it's harder then hell to talk in his class, unless Mr Logan's there" said Jay "good luck" said Ko as they said their goodbyes. Jay entered the class and for a second he caught Julian's eyes before he turned around. Julian looked upset and drawn as if he hadn't slept for a while. This hurt Jay he knew he had caused this so he wanted to sort it. "Right now it's time for a practical lesson, I want you in pairs Julian and Jay one pair David and Sofia another" said Scott.  
  
Julian sighed and went to join Jay, after a few minutes Jay decided to talk to Julian. "Jules can I talk to you man?" asked Jay "Yeah" said Julian but not as coldly as he thought. "Jules man I'm sorry all my life I've had trouble with my wings so I know what it's like to be hated.  
  
When I started to have feeling for you all I could do is hide them but when you kissed me it caught me off guard and I don't know if you believe me but I am sorry. If you think I worth it I would like to try" said Jay. Julian smiled and squeezed Jay's hand. "If you are quite finished" whispered Scott as he came up behind them. They both blushed as they went back to their lesson. Meanwhile over in the Green house Storm is teaching history. "And what was the main reason for the Holacaused?" asked Storm. Sofia raised his hand "The main reason was Hitler wanted to create the perfect race. Anyone who didn't fit in we consisted a threat"  
  
"Well done Sofia, Josh who were the minority that were designated against?" asked Storm. "The Jew, Blacks, gays, lesbians though they tended to rape them and of course mutants who they experimented on" said Josh "very good Josh" said Storm. As she continued her lesson. Sofia was sat next to Noriko whose hand she was holding under the table. "Why the long face?" Sofia wisped to Noriko "I'm worried about Jay and Julian they had a fight and he upset" said Noriko. "Do you want me to check on them?" asked Sofia "yeah if you would" said Noriko with a smile.  
  
Sofia used he power to listen to the voices on the wind "their fine and seem to be together" said Sofia. Noriko kissed Sofia's hand "I'll thank you later babe" whispered Noriko "I'll hold you to that Ko" laughed Sofia. Suddenly Pietro entered the room "sorry Storm Wanda still wants my head" said Pietro. "You can stay if you answer this question, did Magneto ever tell you about the concentration camp?" asked Storm. "Yeah, he said that it was a cruel way to be treated and that no human deserved that. I just pray that we never have to see it" said Pietro as he sat down on one of the tables.  
  
"Thank you, now sit there quietly and I will keep Wanda at bay" laughed Storm. The lesson continued until Pietro heard Wanda and took off. Once the lesson was over Sofia, Josh, Laurie, Bobby, Rouge and Noriko met up with David, Julian, Jay, Cessily, Santo and Sooraya. They all sat down by the trees and started to talk about the concentration camps. "Pietro, where are you, hey kid you seen Quicksilver?" asked Gambit "No sir" they all said. Suddenly Gambit heard something, he drew out a card and charged it enough to scare and threw it into the tree.  
  
BANG  
  
"OH FUCK"  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"Anyone else feel rain?" asked Sofia "why?" asked Jay "because it's raining men" laughed Noriko. "I seen no man, just a big silver fairy" laughed Julian as Gambit held Pietro in his arms. "Well at least you love me Remy" said Pietro. "Sometime I wonder my love" said Gambit as he put Pietro down and they sat with the kids. "Who are you two and what exactly do you do here?" asked David who was a bit confused. "See I told Scott they'd be confused" Pietro said to Gambit.  
  
"I'm Pietro Maximoff other wise know as Quicksilver or my nickname Speedy. My power is my speed which also means I can pass through solid object a bit like Kitty Pride but faster. This is my loving boyfriend Remy LeBeau codename Gambit. His gift is being a jackass, no sorry not really although sometimes I wonder" said Pietro. "My gift is to be able to charge anything up with enough of a force that it can become explosive on contact as you saw earlier. I also am fight trained and can play a mean game of cards" laughed Gambit.  
  
"As for what we do here I'm your guidance counsellor along with Danielle Moonstar, please if anyone calls me Mr Maximoff I will kill them. Quicksilver or Pietro is fine. As for Mr LeBeau over here he's teaching French so good luck with him" laughed Pietro as Gambit pretended to be in a huff. "Ok I've answered your question now it's my turn. I gather you get your code names on Friday yes?" asked Pietro. They all nodded "Ok, so maybe I should put some faces to the names in these files I have.  
  
David Alleyne  
  
Age: 17  
  
Born: Chicago, Illinois  
  
Powers: Limited telepathy allows temporary mimicry of skills and knowledge from nearby targets." said Pietro. "Yep that's me" said a slender coloured lad in front of him "and I straight for the record" said David as he saw Pietro looking at him "shame, oh never mind. Girlfriend by any chance?" asked Pietro "not at the moment" said David. "Wrong move kid, you will have by the end of the term if miss fairy godmother over here has anything to do with it" laughed Gambit as Pietro failed to look innocent.  
  
They all burst out laughing "ok next oh I know who this is our red winged angel over there  
  
Jay Guthrie  
  
Age: 17  
  
Powers: His powerful wings, flying.  
  
And his deadly good looks it seems right Julian" laughed Pietro as Julian smiled and held Jays hand. Pietro was not wrong Jay was a tall red headed lad with beautiful red wing and killer blue eyes, mixed with his golden skin and you could say he was a true gift from god. Then you had Julian his boyfriend, he was just smaller then Jay, same build, black spiky hair, brown eyes and a killer smile.  
  
"Julian Keller  
  
Age: 16  
  
Powers: Telekinesis.  
  
And a smart mouth and sharp tongue from what I've seen" laughed Pietro and everyone else. "Yeah that Julian to a T" Laughed Noriko "lets see protective gauntlets, blue hair, reminds me of Logan that must make you Miss Ashida?" asked Pietro Noriko nodded. "Looks like you and Mr Summer are in the same boat  
  
Noriko Ashida  
  
Age: 17  
  
Born: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Powers: Absorption of electricity which can be discharged or internalised as bursts of speed. Uncontrolled, requires stabilizer Gantlets. Looks like someone's trying to be me" laughed Pietro "no way I'm fast but not that fast" said Noriko. Everyone laughed, Noriko was an Americanised Japanese girl, she was slender, blue haired, brown eyes and a mean punch both with and with out her gauntlets.  
  
Pietro was about to continue when he noticed the slender, brown haired, brown eyed girl whose hand Noriko had hold of. "And who do we have here Noriko?" asked Pietro "Sofia Mantega and I prefer Ko sir" said Noriko. "Girlfriend I presume?" he asked and they nodded "since when?" asked the other "since before we all came her right Ko" said Jay. "You knew?" asked Julian "well duh he is my best friend" said Noriko. "Ok ok cool it let see  
  
Sofia Mantega  
  
Age: 16  
  
Born: Caracas, Venezuela  
  
Powers: Control over the wind, including sounds carried on the air. I bet you one hell of a dancer as well" asked Pietro as Sofia nodded. "Ok who next  
  
Santo Vaccarro  
  
Monster appearance and super strength.  
  
Cessily Kincaid  
  
Powers: Made of molten mercury turns to liquid and shape shifts.  
  
Josh Foley  
  
Age: 16  
  
Born: Flushing, New York  
  
Powers: Omega-class healing.  
  
So other than Jay you are the ones with the most visible mutilations. Don't worried the professor will help you with that but remember here no one care it's the part of what make you special. "Ok that leaves  
  
Name: Laurie Collins  
  
Age: 15  
  
Born: Kent, Connecticut  
  
Powers: Pheromone-based manipulation of emotions. Partially controlled." said Pietro as a quite, shy, blonde hair girl put her hand up.  
  
"Sooraya Qadir  
  
Power: dust storm.  
  
Ah you're the Muslim girl, one thing that is not tolerated here is racism. We understand why Sooraya dresses the way she does but don't use it against her" said Pietro. "Anyway guy come on you've got classes" said Pietro as everyone headed back to class. 


	4. Identity's revealed

Identity's revealed  
  
As Friday drew near all the students old and new were getting excited. For all the new student soon they would have their new names for the older their new levels. "Hey I hope they don't pick something terrible for me" said Laurie worriedly. "They wouldn't allow that" said Sofia "my moneys on brain boy for David" laughed Josh. "Lay off him Josh" snapped Noriko "would you like to share with the rest of the class" came Gambits voice over the class. "We were just hoping we don't end up with real stupid name that all" said David.  
  
"Well mon petit cher I can't promise anything but with Pietro and the other anything could happen, anyway please do what you like I'm too sore and tried to teach. If you have any problems please blame my silver excuse for a boyfriend" laughed Gambit and the rest of the class. "Gambit once ya finished teaching if that's what ya call this bub, Cyke wants to see ya over tomorrow's ceremony. Ya should find him in his office or the danger room" said Logan as he came into the class.  
  
As the lesson came to an end so did the school day. Everyone gathered in front of the TV suddenly a gust of wind blew by them and Pietro appeared. "Hurry up Remy" yelled Pietro as Gambit came in "patience Mon Cher, I had to pick up a wall flower" said Gambit as he brought Scott in. "Ah that we ya got to" laughed Logan as Scott sat down next to him. Soon everyone was sat down as bright colours flashed across the screen. Wolf whistles filled the room as the words Queer as folk came on the screen and the main character Brian appeared.  
  
"Hey Logan bet he's your type?" laughed Pietro "nah he's got nothing on ma Scott" laughed Logan as the images made Scott blush. Scott was still a little unsure of his sexuality but he didn't doubt his love for Logan. "Hey down in front Sunshine" laughed Pietro "yeah Josh does look like Justin a lot" laughed Flea. "That's it Josh you are now codename Sunshine till I say other wise" laughed Pietro. As the laugher died down everyone retuned to the TV. Their minds where at least for that night at ease.  
  
As the early morning sun of next day woke the students and teacher alike, all realised that Friday was finally here. The excitement could be felt through out, all the students headed to the Rec-room. "Right everyone gather round" said Hank "as you all know today is the day some of you our getting your codenames today and other will be going up a level. Because of this all lessons have been cancelled, you will be called on separately through out the day and put into your training groups. So I suggest you go relax and enjoy your day" said Hank.  
  
"What doe's he mean teams?" said Julian "easy, they split you into teams so you're easy to train. Most of the time the team you end up in become the X men team you stay in. Don't worry Julian I don't think they will split you and Jay up. They very rarely split up lovers" said Bobby. "So who did you end up with?" asked Noriko "Colossus, Rogue, myself, Jubilee, Kitty and……." Bobby stopped. "And who?" asked Jay "Pyro aka St John Austin, he was Bobby's boyfriend before Rouge arrived. He changed sides after the last mission" said Colossus. "Oh" said Jay "Anyway, as I was saying we became the X kids. You also have the Shadows, Nighthawks and the Sy's" said Bobby.  
  
"Jules can I talk to you please?" asked Jay. "Yeah" said Julian as he followed Jay outside. "What's up?" asked Julian as they walked around the grounds. Jay took Julian's hand "ever since I was a kid I've always felt alone. When I came here and I met you I lost that feeling. When I was told that I wouldn't be sharing the dorms with you that feeling came back. I guess what I'm saying is Julian will you please move into my room with me?" asked Jay who couldn't look at Julian.  
  
"I would love too if Mr Summer says it's ok" said Julian as Jay smiled. "Ah Mr Keller, Mr Guthrie we thought we'd find you out here" said Pietro. "Yer kid's it's time to come with us and meet ya team mates" said Logan. Jay and Julian gulped as the followed them uneasily, soon they found themselves in Scott's classroom with David. "Please take a seat" said Scott as Logan joined him. "As you can see you three are the first of your team we have chosen. Every team needs a good leader and we have noticed how well you all get on, so Mr Alleyne the team is yours if you want it?" said Scott.  
  
"Yeah of course" said David "hey Jules I will need a second you up for it?" asked David. "of course count me in" said Julian as he and David hi fived each other. Suddenly Gambit came in "sorry to interrupt but our guessed has arrived" said Gambit. "Good good, please show him here" said Scott. Jay, Julian and David looked at each other "they rest of you team should be here soon, Miss Ashida, Mr Foley and Miss Mantega, your seventh will be here soon" said Scott.  
  
Once they were all together Scott explained "5 years ago two powerful mutants brought their only child to the institute to hide him. His powers were so extreme we had trouble controlling him. He goes by the codename Nightmare, his real name in Kyle Sanchez but he will very rarely answer to it. His power is he can control you mind by taking control of your dreams and using them against you. For years he watched as his parent were forced to hone their powers through pain and torturer. When he was old another he he was take from them and he too was put through it to.The group was called The Hand of Freedom and for years they trained chidren like Nightmare for war. His parents escaped but he was a mess when they left him with us, they had almost destroyed his humanity and he had no understaing of fun, friendship or anthing else emotionally that we take for granted. But over the years we have gained his trust and try to give him back what was taken from him.  
  
He still keep to himself but now we hope that once he becomes part of your team he will learn to trust you and open up to others." said Scott. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked a young man. You couldn't tell what he looked like when he walked in, he was covered from head to toe. He wore a black hood, a black metal mouth piece that covered his nose to. A black all in one, black shoulder and chest armour, black metal arm and wrist bands, black studded leather gloves, a black belt and heavy black boots. "Nightmare I presume?" Logan asked as the lad nodded.  
  
"Nightmare theses our your team mates Julian Keller, Jay Guthrie, Sofia Mantega, Noriko Ashida and Josh Foley and this is David Alleyne your team leader" said Scott as Nightmare bowed. David followed suit never braking eye contact before heading to his room. "What was that about?" asked Josh "in most Japanese marshal arts cultures bowing is a form of respect, breaking eye contact would have been seen as a sign of weakness." said Noriko. "All I was doing was being polite" said David. "For your safety and his we have given Nightmare his own room. Ok now that you are a team here are the basics.  
  
Each student is assigned a level for training, 1, 2, 3 are basic skills level which is taught by Beast and Nightcrawler. Level 4 and 5 are higher levels witch Gambit teachers, levels 6 and 7 are hand to hand combat with Pietro with out powers. Levels 8 and 9 are one on one mutant skills. I teach this with Logan's help. Levels 10 to 13 is a group simulation in the danger room with the other X men. Anything over that and you're an X man. Ok if that is it here our your uniforms, you are welcome to alter them as you like and we will see you later" said Scott. 


	5. 5

Being on the outside

As everyone left Jay and Julian approached Scott and the other teachers in the room.

"Ah Mr Guthrie, Mr Keller we've been expecting you. I see you have patched up the relationship" said Scott.

"Yes sir we have" said Jay

"let me guess you have come to ask if Julian can move into your room with you?" asked Scott.

"How did you know?" asked Julian

"I'm gay, and you too seem to be at the stage. We will let Mr Keller move in with you till the end of term on a trial, if there is any trouble during that time he will be back in the dorms next term understood?" asked Scott.

"Yes sir" they both said as they took each others hand.

"Now go on its too nice a day to be inside, go have fun and we will see you at 5.00 pm for you intro to the school" said Scott as the raced out.

"Ah to be young again" sighed Gambit

"And in love" added Storm with a smile

Everyone stood there thinking of their happy childhoods memories.

"Ok break it up before I vomit" interrupted Logan

"Always the romantic" laughed Scott as he put his arm round Logan.

Outside Kurt was sat on top of the main entry roof of the school. He sighed as the new kids came out and Nightmare walked away from them. Shaking his head he teleported to meet the other teachers. Nightmare found himself a quite place were he started to practise his fight skills. From a distance Kurt and the others watched Nightmare.

"Poor kid, feared even by his own kind" said Beast with a sigh

"Not by everyone" said Kurt with a smile as he pointed over to where Nightmare was. Everyone turned to see Sooraya sat on a rock beside were Nightmare was practising.

"Hello" said Sooraya

"What do you want?" growled Nightmare, never breaking his concentration.

Sooraya said nothing instead she just sat and watched Nightmare. It was getting late when a breeze blew past causing her to shiver.

"Here"

She looked up and was surprised to see Nightmare holding a blanket. Slightly surprised but gratefully she took it.

"Come on" said Nightmare as he offered her his hand, taking it she got up.

"Where are we going?" asked Sooraya as she followed Nightmare

"You are heading to the dining hall to eat, me I'm hitting the showers" said Nightmare as Sooraya and him arrived at the Dining hall.

Nightmare went to leave when Sooraya grabbed him

"Thank you, for making me feel less like an outsider" said Sooraya as she went in to the room.

"No thank you child" said Nightmare to himself before heading to the shower


End file.
